¡Me gusta tu hermano, Sakura!
by Sakura Aiko Love
Summary: Espejo confiesa a Sakura que le gusta su hermano, Sakura la ayuda. ¿Cuál será el resultado? Dos invitados no esperados y una Tomoyo más loca de lo normal. Romance/Humor. ¡Pasen y lean mis locuras!


Eran las tres de la tarde, hoy estoy segura que se lo diré, ya no puedo más con esto, le debo decir para la próxima vez que me pida que la cubra se de cuenta de que sufro un poco cada vez que lo veo y que se da cuenta que soy yo. Sakura, por favor, espero me des la oportunidad de hablar contigo hoy.

-¡Hola cartas!-llegó mi dueña y amiga.

-¡Sakura! La carta Espejo quiere hablar contigo.-era Kerberos.

-Ah, ok.-y Sakura me invocó (N/A: Hoy no pienso hacer todo el rollo del conjuro)

-Hola, Sakura.-saludé.

-Espejo, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno quiero hablarte de un tema delicado.

-Espejo, confía en mi, ¿qué ocurre?

-Sakura, me gusta tu hermano.

-Hoeee, yo pensé que este día jamás llegaría. Pero me alegro por ti y te ayudaré con él, ¿quieres?

-¿Puedes?

-¡Claro que sí! Todo por una valiosa amiga como tú.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Se directa con él y dile la verdad, vamos, yo te acompaño.-en este entonces Sakura ya habló con su hermano de lo que hacía durante el cambio y captura.

-Sakura, Espejo, ¿cómo están?-saludó Touya, dice Sakura que de no ser porque estoy aquí, su hermano ya la hubiera llamado monstruo.

-Hermano, Espejo quiere decirte algo muy importante.

-Etto...joven Touya, etto...-me puse tan nerviosa que no pude hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos no te pongas así, dime.-dijo el joven agachándose a mi altura, ahora tengo mi forma original pero aún así sigo un poco más baja que él.

-Bueno es que...¡joven Touya usted me gusta mucho!-dije y salí corriendo y me metí en el cuarto de Sakura y unas lágrimas se me salieron.

-¿Espejo? Ábreme.-dijo el joven Touya pasivamente y abrí la puerta.-No llores, no pasa nada.-dijo abrazándome.

-Es que me dio algo de vergüenza decirlo tan directo que salí corriendo. Si no me quiere responder, está bien solo quería que lo supiera, no pasa nada si quiere olvidarse de la situación y seguir siendo amigos y...-me calló con un dulce beso en los labios. Me quedé sorprendida por esa acción que no esperaba.

-Tu también me gustas, no hagas que lo repita.-me dijo y lo abracé más fuerte.

-Es que yo pensé que a usted...

-Que me gustaba Yukito, ¿no?

-Si.

-Entérate de esta novedad, Yukito sale con Nakuru.

-¿De verdad? Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ni yo, créeme.

-¿Y ahora qué joven...

-Ya no me hables de usted, ¿ok?

-Esta bien.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó secamente pero estaba levemente sonrosado.

-Si.-contesté tímidamente para luego fundirnos en un suave beso.

(Mientras tanto, afuera del cuarto de Sakura)

-¿Grabaste eso, Tomoyo?-preguntó una castaña.

-¡Claro que sí! Es tan romántico. Tu hermano y la linda carta Espejo. Esto es como una novela, Sakurita.-contesto la pelinegra.

-Ahora molestaré a mi hermano todo el tiempo con el DVD que me des de esta linda confesión.-dijo Sakura con brillo de maldad.

-Ay, Sakurita, que perversa eres.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Eso es por molestarme toda mi vida y tratar mal a Shaoran. Ah, claro y burlarse de mi relación con Shaoran.-dijo Sakura con una venita.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó un castaño con una expresión de molesto.-¿No saben que es malo espiar?

-No seas aburrido, Shaoran. Así me vengaré de mi hermano.-dijo Sakura.

-¿Dijiste molestar a mi cuñado?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Y te daré una copia para que también lo molestes.-contesto la novia del ojos de ámbar.

-Corrección, Sakurita, yo le daré la copia al joven Li.-dijo la chica de ojos amatista.

-Como sea, Tomoyo.

-¿Una copia de qué?-preguntó el chico castaño.

-De la confesión de mi hermano a la carta Espejo.-dijo Sakura

-Buena esa, flor de cerezo. Pero ahora yo te invito por un helado, ¿vienes?-dijo Shaoran.

-¡Claro que si! Te dejo a cargo de eso, Tomoyo. Ah por cierto, hace ratito me llamó Eriol, que viene de visita para vernos. Más bien, para verte.-dijo Sakura.

-Kyaa, Sakura, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas. ¿Cuándo llega?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Hoy, dijo que se quedaría en mi casa pero, ¿qué tal si se queda en la tuya?-preguntó Sakura dejando a Tomoyo desmayada y sonrojada.

-Eh, creo que mejor nos vamos.-sugirió Shaoran.

-Si, pero nos llevamos la cámara de Tomoyo por si mi hermano encuentra el video y lo quiere borrar, le dejaré a Tomoyo una nota para que no se asuste si no encuentra su preciada cámara de video a su lado. Hoe, a veces pienso que le gusta más su cámara que Eriol.-dijo Sakura tomando la cámara y dejando la nota.-A veces parece que se casará con su cámara y tendrán camaritas de celular como hijos. De pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

-Ay, Sakura, que ocurrente, vámonos, ahí viene tu hermano.-entonces los castaños se tomaron de las manos y salieron corriendo hacia la heladería.

-Touya, mira, Tomoyo está desmayada.-dijo Espejo.

-Si, y tiene sangre en la nariz. ¿Qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza a esta loca pervertida?-dijo Touya. Luego Tomoyo se levantó de repente con una venita saltona.

-¡¿Quién es la loca pervertida, idiota?! Oh no, Sakura tiene mi cámara y salió con el joven Li. ¡Sakura dame mi cámara!-dijo Tomoyo corriendo tras Sakura.

-Ehhh...-dijeron al unísono Touya y Espejo con cara de o_O.

-Tampoco Mokona entendió.-dijo Mokona.

-Ni yo.-dijo Serena de Sailor Moon.-Ups, creo que me equivoque de anime. Adiós.

-Mokona se equivoco de dimensión, bye.-dijo Mokona.

Espejo y Touya: o_O

-Pienso que la autora está cada vez más loca.-dijo Touya (N/A: ¡¿Cómo que más loca?!)

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero nos juntó, ¿no?-dijo Espejo melosamente para después ser besada por Touya.

(Yo: Eso de decirme loca no estaba en el guión. Y saquen a Serena. Ah y a la Mokona negra también que se esta tomando el sake de mi papá. Mokona blanca si se puede quedar.) (Mokona: Genial, me quieren) (Yo: Producción. Les estoy diciendo que saquen a Serena y a la Mokona Negra ¡YA! ¬¬*) (Producción: S-si) (Yo: Mokona tu te quedas) (Mokona: A Mokona le gusta la idea, ¿Mokona puede mandar a la producción también?) (Yo: Sólo porque eres tan kawaii y que estos inútiles no sirven para nada) (Syaoran de TRC: ¿También soy inútil? Bueno también soy de producción) (Yo: Tú no, querido Syaorancito, tu si haces bien tu trabajo ^_^) (Mokona: Aquí hay favoritismo) (Yo: Cállate, Mokona. Ahora, Syaoran, vamos tu, yo y Mokona por un café y galletas. Y ustedes inútiles, busquen como quitarle el sake a la Mokona negra.) *La producción batalla por quitarle el sake a la Mokona negra y esta última absorbe a la mayoría* (Syaoran de TRC: Vamos, de verdad la mayoría son unos inútiles) (Yo: ¡Lo sé!) (Mokona: Es hora de terminar con el fic.) (Yo: Ok.)

Fin, raro o_O pero Fin. ¡He dicho caso cerrado! (Suena la música de fondo de caso cerrado) Je je, ups, equivocación. Ni modo. ¡Caso cerrado, ouh, ouh!

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!

Decidí por escribir algo fuera de lugar. Me divertí riéndome de mi misma.

Mokona: Mokona piensa que estuvo raro.

Yo: ¿Y quién preguntó tu opinión? ¬¬* Yo te rescaté y ahora eres la mascota oficial de mis fics.

Mokona: Arigato, pero eso le da a Mokona derecho de opinar.

Yo: Está bien, Mokona, pero solo porque eres totalmente kawaii.

Mokona: Hai. Vamos por unos dulces, ¿ne?

Yo: Ok, pero primero déjame hacer el disclaimer. CCS ni TRC me pertenecen, pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de CLAMP. Tampoco Sailor Moon, esa pertenece a la mangaka Takeuchi Naoko-san. La historia si me pertenece y no fue creada con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Mokona: ¿Ya podemos ir por dulces? Mokona quiere una paleta.

Yo: Ok, al cabo yo quiero un chocolate.

Syaoran de TRC: ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

Yo: Je je, claro, Syaoran.*********^_^**********

Syaoran de TRC: ¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te volteo a ver?

Yo: ¿Yo? ******^_^****** Ay, Syaoran, te estás imaginando cosas.

Mokona: Mokona ya quiere su paleta.

Syaoran de TRC: Nos leemos, queridas lectoras.

Yo: No seas coqueto ¬¬*

Mokona: Mokona espera que dejen su opinión sobre la loquita autora, a la que quiero mucho, ¿ne? :3

Yo: Arigato, Mokona. Nos leemos.

¡Saludos neko!

MATA NE!


End file.
